Talk:Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique
Hashirama When did Hashirama use this technique? -- (talk) 11:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :He's never been seen using it. But where else would Madara have learnt to use it, if he hadn't seen Hashirama do it? At least, that's the logic I follow.--Cerez365™ 11:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's just an expansion of the wood clone technique, so Madara could've figured it out himself.--TricksterKing (talk) 11:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::The origin of Madara's all wood release techniques are Hashirama's cells...So Hashirama must be able to perform this technique.. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 11:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::The origin of Madara's ability to USE wood release are Hashirama's cells, but I doubt he cannot improve or create new wood release techniques on his own.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::After all, Yamato's used a bunch of wood techniques that don't have Hashirama listed as a user.--TricksterKing (talk) 11:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He had only DNA, not cells. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 11:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) DNA and cells have the same use. Except the side effects and the use it's been put up to. To me, it would seem more like Madara's seen Hashirama use these techniques and then use them himself after gaining the Wood Release kekkei genkai. I don't know how else to explain his use of the Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees. As for Yamato, a direct timeline has been established as to how long he's had the kekkei genkai. Yamato has had time to experiment and I doubt they just left him out in the cold when he gained the abilities. The might be records of the techniques and such. Madara however, no one knows when he died or got the abilities so there's less of a timeline to follow.--Cerez365™ 11:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, the Senju clan and Hashirama have been around for a long time while Madara was still alive. He probably had a lot of experience with dealing with Wood Style. Additionally, he has the Sharingan, so he was probably able to copy the hand seals or at least somehow has them stored/memorized as a result of seeing the techniques throughout their many battles with his Sharingan (even without the Sharingan, too, I suppose). As for this specific technique, perhaps we should mention that, as a type of Wood Clone technique, it most likely can be activated without any nature/wood in the area. When Yamato uses his Wood Style, the wood comes right out of his own body. Diamonddeath (talk) 09:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadow clone? is this just like the shadow clone technique?--Teddybearlover (talk) 15:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's similar in principle yes, but the person uses Wood Release to create the clones.--Cerez365™ 15:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Susanoo Should it be noted that Madara stated that the bunshin could use Susanoo? --GoDai (talk) 17:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I would probably wait and see what happens before we should add the information. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 18:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Are not clones able to use all the abilities of the original ? ... --Elveonora (talk) 18:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) 25 clones? Why is it noted that Madara only used 25 clones? He only did so to match the ratio that the 5 kages had against him. Saying something like that will only make people think he can only use 25. And there's no reason to believe he can't make more. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 20:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadow over Wood in terms of chakra usage? How do I put it this way, does the Multiple Wood Release Clone maintains a decent amount of chakra on each clones like the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique or does it have its own supply amount of chakra on each clone, since however its not classified as a kinjutsu? (talk) 14:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC)